Game Over
by LittleMissyGalPal
Summary: Being the "sweet" boyfriend he is, Duncan decides to make Gwen feel good about herself by pretending to lose a few video game matches against her. But will everything go according to plan?... Duncan X Gwen.


**A/N : **_I was looking through some old files the other day and eventually found this gem. This one-shot was actually written ages ago but I recently did some tweaking to it and now I'm happy. Other than the horrific title, please enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER : **I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

 **Game Over**

Duncan's unibrow contorted with frustration as he tried to open the front door of his house with the spare set of keys. As of right now, it was almost noon and the delinquent had already made plans to spend the Saturday with his girlfriend. That very said girlfriend, Gwen, stood behind Duncan as she casually waited for him to open the door. She silently watched as he struggled to find the right key. She knew he wouldn't accept her help if she offered it, so she just let him be.

When Duncan finally placed the right key inside the lock, the door swung open and he let out a sigh of relief as he headed inside. Gwen quietly followed, wanting nothing more but to rest right now. The goth curiously watched her boyfriend as he headed straight to the kitchen. As far as they both knew, no one else seemed to be inside since the house was never this quiet. It wasn't long before Duncan reentered the living room, and when he did, he examined his surroundings once more in order to find out if his parents were home or not.

"Ma! Pa!" he called. "Are you home?!"

Duncan waited a short moment for a response. There was no reply whatsoever and he immediately smirked to himself about the situation he was currently in... It was official. He and Gwen were alone in his house.

Suddenly having a great idea in mind, Duncan turned around to meet the bemused eyes of the goth. Gwen huffed, immediately knowing where he wanted the situation to go.

"It looks like we're alone... Why don't we play a game?" he offered suggestively.

"No," Gwen replied curtly. She wasn't in the mood for his version of fun.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "No, not _that_. Get your head out of the gutter for once. _Geez_."

In response, the goth glared at him. To be completely honest, she wasn't in the mood to joke around with him. She just finished her morning shift at the petting zoo and there were a lot more animal droppings to scoop than usual. It didn't exactly help when a group of children laughed and started taking pictures of her.

"Calm down, Pasty. I'm only messing with you... Anyway, I was referring to playing some video games."

Taking a seat on the sofa, Gwen thought about his proposal. She already knew that Duncan was a terrible winner as well as a sore loser, so this would end up being another horrible experience for her. But then again, she also knew that once Duncan had an idea, he wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed to it. After all, they hadn't played together in a few months, so she just hoped that he was a better opponent now.

"Uh, sure... I guess I'll play a few rounds."

"Sweet," Duncan cheered, heading over to the cabinet to choose a game.

Gwen proceeded to make herself more at home while Duncan continued scanning through his game collection. She decided it was a good idea to spend some time with him today since the next few weeks were going to be filled with a bunch of quizzes in order to prepare for the yearly exams.

"So, what time are your parents coming back? I don't want them to think we're not taking our learning seriously."

"Will you calm down about that? We'll just play for a few rounds, I promise... Found it!" he said in success as he took the desired game out of the cabinet and waved it in front of his girlfriend's face. "I've had this game for a while now and I'm pretty good at it."

Being known for lying about many things in the past, Duncan actually found himself to be telling the truth for once. He had smuggled this particular game from the local video store a few weeks ago, and much to his surprise, he quickly became addicted to it. To be blatantly honest, Duncan didn't really care if Gwen was going to beat him at this game or not. In fact, he planned to lose to Gwen on purpose so she could calm down about her day and feel good about herself for winning. That way, he would earn extra brownie points on the relationship meter. It was a win-win situation.

As the game loaded, Duncan handed Gwen the spare controller and sat next to her on the sofa. The words ' _Robotic Massacre_ ' eventually appeared on the television screen. Gwen raised her eyebrow at this.

"Robotic Massacre?... What are we supposed to do? Kill a bunch of robots?"

"Of course," Duncan said, smugly. "I've never played the multiplayer mode before but I'm a beast at this game so I'm pretty sure you'll lose."

"Uh, you better hope not," Gwen chuckled, probably for the first time today.

Duncan smirked. Everything was going according to plan so far. All he had to do now was increase Gwen's competitive spirit so she could 'beat' him and then she could finally feel good about herself. He was also happy that she seemed to be a little more interested in the game now.

"Okay, so how do I play?" Gwen asked, gazing at her controller.

"You need to use the analog stick to direct the player and press the red button to shoot. The shoulder buttons can also be used as a shield."

"Okay, I think I understand... Prepare to lose," she warned.

"Trust me, Pasty... That is something I _don't_ plan to do."

Gwen shook her head in a playful manner and turned her attention to the television screen. Feeling ecstatic with her response, Duncan knew that luck was truly on his side today. In fact, the delinquent knew he deserved a reward since he was putting so much effort into this plan. Too bad Gwen didn't know, but if she did, she would probably take it the wrong way and kick him several times for manipulating her feelings. However, that didn't stop him from smiling at his genius plan.

* * *

After the first round, Duncan turned out to be successful. Gwen had won the match and her spirits were already beginning to lift. He, on the other hand, continued the acting gig. He figured he was still a good liar since she couldn't see through his intentions.

"Oh no, I guess you're pretty good at this game after all..."

"I guess this is a pretty cool game," Gwen smiled just before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Duncan asked, subconsciously touching his cheek.

Gwen shrugged. "I guess you deserve it for losing this time. Would you like to play another round?"

"Sure," Duncan grinned. The more points he gained on the relationship meter, the better. Besides, if Gwen was going to kiss his cheek every time he 'lost' a match, then that was a good reward for his efforts.

* * *

After playing a few more rounds, Gwen still managed to beat the delinquent every single time. However, Duncan was starting to feel more doubtful now. He didn't go as easy on her as he did the first time and Gwen still managed to beat him. Gwen also seemed to notice that he was on a losing streak.

"You don't have to go easy on me, you know," Gwen informed, seeing straight through his plan.

"I-I'm not trying to lose anymore... This is actually how I play."

"Right," Gwen scoffed. "How about you try your hardest this time? I'd like to win for real, you know."

"Fine!" Duncan snapped, beginning to feel irritated.

* * *

Duncan groaned loudly as he lost the current round. He and Gwen had just been through ten more rounds and he even had ten more teal lipstick stains on his left cheek. It was terrible because he was now trying his best. Every time they played, he would secretly observe Gwen from the corner of his eye and he noticed that she wasn't giving any effort. He, on the other hand, was repeatedly smashing the buttons like no tomorrow. No matter how much he tried, he always found himself losing.

"It looks like I win again," Gwen pointed out.

"OH, COME ON!" Duncan yelled, throwing his controller at the tv. They both watched as the controller bounced off the screen and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Don't be a sore loser, Duncan. Its just a game."

"I'm not a sore loser," Duncan muttered, heading over to grab his controller. "Let's play another game. I'm sure I'll win this time."

Gwen sighed. "Okay, if that's what you really want..."

* * *

During the game, Duncan found himself muttering more swears and death threats than usual. He didn't even realise how competitive he really was until now. After losing once again, he wasn't sure whether to yell at the screen or cry from frustration. Coming to the sudden realisation that the latter was unusual for him, the punk remained quiet. How could Gwen, a person inexperienced at video games, beat him so easily?

"I knew this was a bad idea..."

"No, Pasty, I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I already know I'm good at this game."

"Yes, you are the best," Gwen deadpanned.

"Okay, fine! I will try my hard-"

"I thought you already tried your hardest," Gwen teased.

"... I will try my hardest," Duncan continued through gritted teeth as though Gwen had never interrupted him. He then stood up and raised his unoccupied fist with determination. "I demand a rematch! The winner of this game is the ultimate champion, and if you win, then I'll accept that you're better than me... But you're not, so prepare!"

Before giving Gwen a chance to respond to his request, Duncan already pressed the play button and plummeted next to her on the sofa. Paying his complete concentration only on the screen in front of him, Duncan tried to play the best he could. He decided to go with his master plan and shield himself whenever Gwen decided to attack. There was no way in hell his girlfriend was going to beat him again.

After becoming more comfortable with the shielding mechanic of the game, Duncan found that the battle was actually easier than before and he finally found himself defeating Gwen. As they both observed the final results, Duncan jumped out of his seat and started to do a victory dance. Gwen looked up and sighed at his behaviour. It seemed as though he was still a terrible winner.

"I guess you win. Well done."

"Not only that, but I'm also the best at this game! Its official."

"I'm happy for you," the goth crossed her arms and slouched her shoulders. "Anyway, is there anything else you want to do? I'm kind of bored now."

As Gwen's words rang through his head, Duncan realised that he may have gone too far. After all, his original plan was to make her win and all he did was celebrate his own victory in the end.

"Uh, yeah... Would you like to watch Alien Chunks?" Duncan offered, showing her the dvd case.

"That sounds great," Gwen cracked a small smile. "Do you have any snacks?"

"Yeah. You can go ahead and put the dvd on while I go and find us something to eat."

Gwen rose from her spot as Duncan handed her the dvd. Alien Chunks was always a good way to pass the time. And as Duncan headed over to the kitchen for their snacks, Gwen couldn't help but look over her shoulder and smirk at him. After all, he seemed happy, so it would be best for him not to know that she let him win that last game.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _Ugh, I am the biggest sore-loser when it comes to video games, so I guess I can relate to Duncan in that department... How about you guys?_

 _Also, thank you for reading! Please review!_


End file.
